


Mystery Man

by spiralicious



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: allbingo, Fall Fest Bingo 2019, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: There is some costume confusion on Aaron and Reid's Halloween date.





	Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hideaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052037) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 

Spencer stood anxiously on the street corner. It was kind of a weird place to meet, but Aaron had a point, it was in walking distance of the haunted house and pretty much any other Halloween brouhaha they wanted to get into. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the crowds, but the prospect of going with Aaron made it seem exciting. 

He was also surprised. While they'd met almost a year ago now, they had been keeping things fairly casual. Not that tonight was particularly serious, but Spencer had never dated anyone who was willing to actually dress up in a costume with him, for anything. Not that they were doing couples costumes. Spencer didn't have a clue what Aaron was going to be wearing. He hoped he recognized him. 

Spencer turned and smiled. There he was. How was he ever going to not notice that smile? He waved back and started walking over to meet him in the middle. 

He was a bit surprised by Aaron's costume though.

They hugged, both of them shied away from further PDA. 

“Wow, I was not expecting this costume,” Reid admitted, examining Aaron's jacket.

“I was worried I was going as something too obscure. I mean there is a hell of a fan base, but this seems more of a party store costume kind of crowd. You think it'll be alright? I mean people might think I just showed up in a suit from work or something.”

Reid laughed, “I think it'll be okay. I'm just a little surprised that you'd watch that show.”

“Yeah, I'm more into the comic.”

Reid nodded, but was confused. Since when was there a comic?

“I mean, I guess I liked the Keanu Reeves movie. Didn't he have a red tie in the show though?”

It finally clicked for Reid. Aaron was Constantine, not Castiel. “Yeah, he did.” 

“So, I have to admit, I have no clue who you are?”

“The fourth Doctor,” Reid explained.

Aaron continued looking at him with a blank expression. “The Fourth... Doctor?”

Reid sighed. “I have much to teach you.”

Aaron laughed. They turned to walk to the haunted house to begin their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Holy Tax Accountant" from the Fall Fest Bingo 2019 challenge at allbingo on Dreamwidth.


End file.
